[unreadable] The purpose of this study is to explore the potential health benefits of Guo Lin Qi-gong, a Chinese body-mind exercise, in long-term cancer survival. There are three specific aims in this study: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Determine the long-term impact of Guo Lin Qi-gong on quality of life (QOL) and other health outcomes; [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Determine energy expenditure (EE) characteristics of Guo Lin Qi-gong; [unreadable] [unreadable] 3. Explore the optimal practice of Guo Lin Qi-gong with a focus on frequency, duration and application of different components in different stages of cancer survival. [unreadable] [unreadable] A cross-sectional group-comparison study design will be employed to address these aims, in which a group of long-term (>10 yr.) cancer survivors (n = 40, 20 per gender), who practiced Guo Lin Qi-gong during their survival period, will be recruited from Shanghai, China. Their QOL, body composition, physical activity participation, psychological wellbeing and other related health status will be compared with a matching control sample (also n = 40, 20 per gender; matching variables = age, gender, type of cancer, stage of the cancer at diagnosis, and survival years). In addition, their EE during Guo Lin Qi-gong practices, as well as during a 6-min free-living walk, will be collected and investigated; and finally, their Guo Lin Qi-gong practice and experienced benefits will be examined along with any challenges they may have had. It is expected that, based on the information collected from this study, a more appropriate Guo Lin Qi-gong clinical trial study can be designed and the effectiveness of Guo Lin Qi-gong can be determined empirically. These efforts will establish a strong, evidence-based foundation for the future introduction and promotion of Guo Lin Qi-gong to US cancer survivors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]